Blox
Blox is an upcoming Robloxian general entertainment channel owned by rTV Networks and Gavent Television Group, with the former holding the majority stake. The channel is yet to launch, and very little information has been said about programming, airing times, or other elements of the channel. Since January 16, 2014, Blox is also a part of The Flickz Group, due to its ties with GTG. History BloxTV The Blox name originated as BloxTV, BenzBot's first attempt at creating a Robloxian television channel. The channel led to the creation of Blox News Channel, then rTV, and eventually the rTV Networks. False ownership claims ' intervention.]]On August 4, 2013, AwesomeGavent, CEO of Gavent Television Group, falsely reported that he received the name rights for BloxTV from the rTV Networks and rebranded the channel, as well as making it a division of GTG, when rights to the name had not been discussed with BenzBot. Official launch BenzBot was angered by the use of the name without permission, and confronted AwesomeGavent about the issue in the early hours of August 5, 2013. BenzBot and Gavent discussed the name, and they resolved the issue. Blox was created out of a coincidental conflict of interests: Gavent Television Group wanted to launch a channel named BloxTV, and the rTV Networks wanted to launch a network named Blox at some point in the future. rTVN and GTG, due to this coincidence, decided to launch the channel as a co-owned brand. Originally, rTVN also wanted to absorb GTG's channels, making them rTV Networks, but the plans were cancelled due to AwesomeGavent's worries that the deal would hurt relations between Gavent Television Group and WarMonk3y's WM Productions. rTVN gave GTG a license to use the Blox name for the purposes of the new channel, and made sure that the channel specifically used the Blox brand started by rTVN's Blox News Channel, to continue to build "Blox" as a second rTV Networks brand (after the rTV brand). rTVN has a much heavier involvement in the new channel than GN does, and thus rTV Networks owns a slight majority of Blox, with rTVN owning 58%, and GTG owning 42%. Due to this, rTVN also owns a 19% stake in Gavent Television Group. Blox currently has an Gavent Televison Group-run website which rTVN says will be replaced by an rTVN-run site in the future. Channel format Little has been stated about the new channel, but the name, format, and branding will be similar to IRL channel Fox, taking cues from both the domestic and international versions of the channel. The channel will serve as an "alternative" general entertainment channel, in comparison to both owners' main general entertainment channels, rTV and AGtv respectively. No programming has been announced for the new channel. Blox, due to its partial ownership by the rTV Networks, will use the Roblox Television Networks Group's Robloxian Television Ratings System. The channel may also use rTVN's 24-hour automated format, which is currently being tested on with rTV2. Programming blocks ''Gavent Network On BLOX'' On September 10, 2013, Gavent Televison Group announced the first programming block for Blox, Gavent Network'' On BLOX''. GTG owner AwesomeGavent said that "The program features Gavent Network shows, from 4-6 PM, during broadcasting times". ''Fun House Fridays'' Along with Gavent Networks'' on BLOX'', GTG also announced Fun House Fridays, a Friday night block for new episodes of Blox's comedy series from 6pm-8pm ET, dependent on how many comedy series will air on Blox. ''#MondayPremieres'' On January 16, 2014, GTG announced #MondayPremieres, which GTG says there will be a "new word", based off the topics of new episodes of Blox series, similar to the new block on Cartoon Network IRL. Category:Networks Category:Upcoming networks